Getting Over Abby
by shadowgrl94
Summary: song-fic of McGee after Abby broke up with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything from The Click Five.

* * *

Tim McGee opened the door to his apartment complex and kicked off his shoes. Passing the little table in the entryway, he dropped his keys in the empty bowl. He slipped off his over coat and loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He trudged into the living room and plopped into his favorite-wheeled chair. Tim pulled out his wallet from his pocket and flipped through the pictures encased in it.

One was of his parents; the next of his younger sister, and the last was of a pretty gothic woman taking out her pigtails. He snapped the leather flaps shut with a sigh, half dragging himself into his bedroom to get out of his work attire. Opening his closet doors his eyes drifted automatically to a small, black chained sweater hanging in the back. Tearing his eyes away, he grabbed a grey MIT shirt.

**_I found your picture in my wallet_**

**_Still have your sweater in my closet_**

**_I'll bring 'em by, maybe tonight_**

Clad in his shirt, white socks, and blue checkered boxers; Tim shuffled across the wood floor to his desk. He stared at the blank piece of paper in his typewriter, trying desperately to focus. Abby, once again, invaded his thoughts.

*Flashback*

"I'm breaking up with you McGee." She exhaled, a seldom-blank look on her face.

"W-what? Why?" She rolled her eyes taking a step back.

"You're working with Gibbs now. He has rules. Rule number 12; never date a co-worker. Even ask Tony! Besides, we're too different."

"I don't think we're too different." the tech mumbled.

"Look at us Tim! I'm a Goth who likes to go to loud concerts and sleep in a coffin. You're a geek who likes t play video game instead of socialize. We're done McGee."

*End Flashback*

Tim recalled going to the bar that night with his only friend from Norfolk. Though he rarely spoke about her unless it was about evidence, his parents and sister still asked him how he was taking it.

**_And people asking how I'm doing_**

**_But every question still has you in _**

**_I say I'm fine_**

**_And I never think about you _**

**_But you're always on my mind_**

Tim rubbed a hand over his face before he started to type about Agent McGregor's drinking after Amy left him. Which wasn't that far from the truth. Tim did notice he was now buying six packs instead of four packs of beer now.

**_I'm getting over you, whoa_**

**_I'm getting over you most of the time_**

**_If I say it like I mean it_**

**_Like its true_**

**_I'm getting over you_**

The next morning was Saturday and Tim wasn't feeling all that relieved to be off work. He slumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat his favorite dinosaur cereal. Fed up with the silence of being alone in his home provided, he turned to his stereo. In it he found Abby's remix tape she gave him still in there. Tim replaced it with some of his old classical music and turned up the volume.

Once the tape was finished, the junior agent was dressed and his morning dishes were clean. Bored, McGee decided to call the woman from Intel who seemed friendly when he first arrived at NCIS. He punched in her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi. Diane? Yeah it's me, Tim."

**_Been playing the songs you hated_**

**_I called the girl I almost dated_**

**_She's not the one _**

**_But I'm having fun_**

**_And I'm better off without you_**

**_And I think it's what I want_**

Tim came home that evening feeling rather exhausted. Diane was smart but not smart enough to keep up with his tech babble. The same routine he'd been doing for a while now he;

Kicked off his shoes, dropped his keys in the bowl, slipped off his over coat, loosened his tie, grabbed a beer, and looked at Abby's picture in his wallet. Though his mind wasn't on his ex-girlfriend at the moment. Diane and him had planned for them to go out for dinner on Tuesday if he didn't have a case. Tim sat back in his desk chair and contemplated on placing a new character in his book.

**_Even if it takes forever _**

**_I'll get my shit together _**

**_I've been doing so much better _**

**_I'm getting over you_**

**_I'm getting over you_**

They didn't have a case on Monday so when Tim finished his paperwork instead of finding an excuse to go down to Abby's lab; he found one to go see Diane. The team didn't think anything of it. They didn't even know Abby and McGee were dating anyways. Well except for Kate and possibly Gibbs.

**_I'm getting over you, whoa_**

**_I'm getting over you most of the time_**

**_If I say it like I mean it _**

**_Then maybe I'll believe it_**

**_Like it's true_**

The next day everybody in the bullpen couldn't help but realize how much the probationary agent's emotion had lightened since yesterday. All day Tim was smiling and didn't even care that Tony was calling him "Probie". As it neared the end of the day, they all found out what was putting him in such a good mood. A leggy brunette came into the bullpen, grabbing Tim's hand and asked Gibbs, albeit timidly if she could take "Timmy" off his hands a few minutes early. With the boss's consent they left.

**_I'm getting over you, whoa_**

**_I'm getting over you most of the time_**

**_If I say it like I mean it _**

**_Then maybe I'll believe it_**

**_Like its true_**

**_I'm getting over you_**

With Gibbs approval, Tony and Kate shot up from their desks to get their coats on when Abby came into the bullpen, automatically to McGee's desk. She blinked before turning around to the rest of team Gibbs.

"Where's McGee?"

"He left early with Diane from Intel." Kate answered her friend. Abby blinked once again.

"But it's bar night. He _never _misses it and he _always _pays." She emphasized as if she couldn't believe Tim had gotten a date. Tony wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

"I'll go with you Abs. I'll even pay."

"Yeah, I'll come too." Kate piped up. Abby nodded her head.

"Okay." As they exited the squad room Abby looked over her shoulder, still shocked by the fact that Tim wasn't the one with his arm around her.

**_I'm getting over you _**


End file.
